Sálvame, por favor
by Chiru Less
Summary: A Chise se le acaba el tiempo consecuencia de una maldición que la consume lentamente, pero aquello no es contratiempo para que, aún en esas circunstancias, intente ayudar a quienes más la necesitan, sólo que quizás ésta vez sea ella quien más necesite ser salvada.


**Mahou Tsukai no Yome, el manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Kore Yamazaki. Solo escribo por placer.**

* * *

—Chise, por favor, apártate.

—No lo haré, Elías. Lo siento.

—No, yo lo lamento.

—¡Incompleto! ¡No te atrevas ni por casualidad atacar a Chise!

—P-Pero...jamás haría una cosa así…

—Vecina...

La vehemencia de las palabras de Elías se perdía en el aire, y la indignación dejaba paso a la inseguridad manifestada en el leve temblor de su voz al ver la mirada de disgusto que le dirigía su aprendiz. Ruth, en cambio, observaba la escena con desconcierto, sin saber realmente qué era lo que había sucedido. La Aerial, tan diminuta e incomparable contra la magia de su oponente, se alzaba enfurecida delante de Chise tapándole parcialmente la visual al mago en una postura amenazante que indicaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no se acercara.

Chise observó el bosque cercano a al hogar que compartía con Elías desde su posición, sobre el césped; una suave brisa calurosa le acariciaba el rostro y le desordenaba los cabellos color del fuego, sacudía la hierba que la rodeaba, levantaba las hojas caídas y le transmitía el aroma de las flores que comenzaban a nacer, una vez más, aquella primavera. En el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Elías sintió como si el viento le respondiera, un suave silbido que le infundía tranquilidad y seguridad. Suspiró e inspiró profundo, infundiéndose ánimos.

Y miró hacia su regazo.

La brisa amistosa también acariciaba los cabellos platinados de aquel niño en apariencia inocente que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas; Su rostro tranquilo y su respiración acompasada daban la impresión de que no sentía dolor alguno ni se hallaba en medio de una pesadilla, hecho que tranquilizó a Chise. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos viajó hasta su rostro y apartó un mechón de aquel largo cabello, haciéndole fruncir el ceño levemente. Le oyó suspirar y le vio re acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, hecho que provocó gracia en la pelirroja.

No sabía si se había sentido identificada con la indefensión que había sufrido en su pasado, o si aquella parte humana que todos llamaban compasión se había hecho presente quizás en el peor momento, pero allí estaba, no sólo protegiendo, sino que también arrullando a quien podía considerar su peor pesadilla.

No podía culpar a Elías tampoco, claro estaba. Él no había tenido los sueños vívidos con el hechicero ni había podido sacar las conclusiones a las que Chise había arribado simplemente porque no tenía los conocimientos ni la empatía para hacerlo, y no podía decir que no había desconcertado tanto al mago como a Ruth cuando, en un arrebato suicida, se había interpuesto entre la magia de Elías y su oponente, Joseph. Y justo en ese instante, aquel hechicero sádico e indiferente por el resto de los seres vivos, había sufrido momento de piedad, atravesándose en el camino del ataque.

Y la pelirroja había visto su rostro momentos antes del ataque, incluso un minuto antes de que Elías decidiera agredirlo con semejante violencia.

Sus facciones habían estado completa y absolutamente en blanco, como si de repente, en un santiamén, en un parpadeo, toda la información que tenía su cerebro hubiese decidido fugarse hacia un lugar muy lejano y remoto. Sus ojos azules como el cielo se habían abierto de repente en una clara expresión de sorpresa y perplejidad, sus facciones se aflojaron como si su juicio se hubiese visto atontado por un impacto muy fuerte, y su cuerpo parecía haber reaccionado en forma mecánica al verla correr peligro, exponiéndose en la ofensiva.

Y ese había sido el triste resultado. Chise era una mezcla de emociones que no podía ordenar con calma porque no sabía qué hacer primero, si contener a Elías y a Ruth, o comprobar el bienestar de Joseph; se sentía aturdida, sorprendida y en una ambivalencia hercúlea. Quería expresarle a Elías todo lo que sabía, los sueños, la información que había obtenido, el entendimiento que le había llegado segundos antes del ataque y por qué se había interpuesto, pero las explicaciones se agolpaban atropelladamente en su cabeza y las palabras no llegaban a formarse en su garganta, tampoco podía despegar los labios. Sus ojos sondearon rápidamente el cuerpo delgado e inerte del hechicero en busca de lesiones evidentes a simple vista, sin hallazgos. Simplemente parecía haber perdido el conocimiento por la colisión de magia.

Un sonido extraño atrajo su atención, poniéndola alerta nuevamente. Al levantar sus ojos verdes, su ceño se frunció con un dejo de exasperación y tristeza; podía ver las hebras llenas de espinas surgiendo del cuerpo de Elías, como su altura aumentaba sutilmente y como en sus ojos se adivinaba la confusión mezclada con el enojo. Se obligó a abrir la boca en un intento por frenarlo, aquella actitud no era necesaria, simplemente estaba basada en la carencia de comunicación entre ellos; miró de reojo a Ruth, quien miraba alternativamente a ambos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Cálmate, vas a asustar a la niña.— la voz ronca de Ruth surgió entre la penumbra de su transformación hacia su forma humana, estirándose.— Yo también quiero despedazarlo, pero Chise está en el medio, tonto.

—Ruth, ayúdame a controlar a Elías, por favor. Elías.— ésta vez se dirigió directamente al mago, quien intentaba extender sus espinas hacia ella en un claro intento por apartarla de lo que él consideraba peligroso.— Estoy bien. Joseph no es peligroso, no ahora.

—Lo será en cuanto despierte. Por favor, apártate de él, ahora.

—No lo haré. Necesita mi ayuda.

En otro tipo de circunstancias, Chise hubiese reído por la expresión de exasperación y hastío que vio reflejados en los rostros de sus interlocutores. Incluso Ruth había rodado sus ojos hacia atrás, cansado.

—No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Chise. Menos a un monstruo.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—No te queda tiempo para eso.— el recordatorio franco de aquella maldición por parte de Elías hirió a Chise. Era cierto, no le quedaba suficiente tiempo para tonterías, pero...no podía permitirlo, no...algo extraño había sucedido hacía unos minutos, y no podía permitir que Elías se transformara en un asesino…

—Mmm…

Tres pares de ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia la fuente del sonido, que si bien había sido sutil y casi inaudible había sido captada inmediatamente por el estado de alerta en el que se hallaban. Joseph inspiró profundamente y se estiró, aún en su regazo; sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pero Chise supo que estaba despertando por la leve sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios. De repente, su ceño se frunció y sus labios se contrajeron en una expresión que la pelirroja no pudo distinguir como dolor y finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encandilados por la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas.

—¿Pero qué…?¿Dónde estoy…?¿Quién eres?

—Yo…

Su voz, al principio insegura y susurrada, fue adquiriendo ímpetu y ansiedad conforme parecía entender o al menos asimilar su situación. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y sostuvo su cabeza, dolorido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Duele. Mucho.— lo último lo había susurrado, y Chise había notado un leve temblor en la mano que se perdía entre sus cabellos platinados. En un acto instintivo tocó su frente; estaba ardiendo.

—Tienes fiebre, será mejor que vuelvas a recostarte, Joseph.

—¿Ese es mi nombre? Eres muy amable.

—Chise…

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia Elías. Su tamaño superaba fácilmente los 3 metros de estatura y era imposible contabilizar la cantidad de espinas que surgían de su cuerpo; incluso Ruth intentaba esquivarlas sin demasiado éxito, enredándose. La Aerial también batallaba por librarse de la extraña maleza en la que se hallaba prisionera, pero la menor no alcanzaba a oír sus palabras.

Los ojos rojos del mago emitían un resplandor maligno que asustó a Chise, ahora que ya había confirmado sus sospechas.

Cartaphilus había perdido la memoria segundos antes del ataque, tal como lo había soñado. No entendía las causas ni cuánto tiempo iba a durar aquello, pero el hechicero parecía realmente afectado por la situación, y Chise no podía dejarlo a la deriva como tantas veces lo habían hecho con ella.

—¿Qué es...esa cosa?

Sintió la mano delicada de Joseph aferrándose a su hombro en un intento por llamar su atención; Chise estudió su rostro, y lo que vio no se parecía al miedo. Estaba más cercano a la incomprensión y al asco.

Y todo sucedió tan rápido que Chise apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

 _ **Fin Prólogo**_


End file.
